Cinta di saat terakhir
by LovelyMina
Summary: James Sirius Potter , cowok arogan dan playboy yang baru merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta di tahun terakhirnya
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : James . Sirius . Potter

Genre : romance , family dan friendship

Ranting : T

Discalmer : J . K . Rowlling

Cinta Di saat terakhir

Semuanya saya pinjem karakter milik bunda Rowlling dan ada beberapa karakter tambahan milik saya sendiri

* * *

Perkenalan

'Ada pepatah berbicara tak kenal maka tak sayang , maka dari itu ayo kalian kenalan dulu dengan para tokoh '

James Sirius Potter : anak sulung keluarga Potter , ia playboy begitu playboy nya setiap seminggu pasti cewek nya ganti – ganti sayang nya james belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebenarnya .

Albus Severus Potter : ia anak tengah keluarga Potter , ia mempunyai sahabat baik dan ia merasakan sahabat baik nya ini ada rasa kepada kakak nya secara tak langsung .

Ariana Jean Evans : ia gadis panti , walaupun begitu ia termasuk anak cerdas di angkatan nya , ia berteman baik dengan kakak beradik Potter dan Weasley , ia menyimpan sesuatu yang kelam di masa lalunya .

Ellisa Lilian Moon : gadis keturunan pure blood , menyukai seseorang pada pandangan pertama nya , tapi sayanya ada seseorang yang juga suka padanya membuat ia bingung .

Mary Camelia Roberts : sahabat terdekat Ariana , ia hapal luar dan dalam gadis tersebut hingga pada akhirnya Mary selalu bersyukur bisa berkenalan dengan gadis yang kuat tersebut .

Richard Oliver Wood : kapten tim quidditch Gryffindor , ia nyaris begitu identik dengan sang ayah Oliver Wood , tapi 1 yang Richard tau bahwa ia takkan pernah menang mendapatkan seorang gadis pujaan nya selama ini .

Rose Hermione Weasley : gadis berambut merah berombak anak dari salah satu trio emas , Rose dekat dan begitu peduli dengan ariana karna ia bisa merasakan perasaan tulus gadis tersebut .

Scorpius Malfoy : anak tunggal dari keluarga besar Malfoy , Scorpius selalu saja tak ingin di samakan dengan para pendahulu Malfoy lain nya karna ia berbeda dan kini ia berteman dengan anak si trio emas .

Mandy Schiller : gadis yang satu ini suka sekali bermain teka – teki dan takdir , baginya sesuatu yang tak pasti itu mengasyikan karna masih ada harapan untuk berbagai kemungkinan .

* * *

**Note : **

**Maaf jika fict ini abal dan yah begitulah (author menghela nafas pasrah) tolong maklumin ya soalnya aku auhtor baru yang baru juga bikin cerita , bolehkah author junior ini minta review ?**

**Please , please, please**

**LovelyMina ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : James . s.p

Genre : romance , family dan friendship

Ranting : teens

Discalmer : J . K . Rowlling

* * *

PROLOG

'kita mulai dari awal karna semua berawal dari satu titik , titik di dimana kita mengawali semuanya '

Suara ricuh dan sedikit sesak itulah yang di rasakan banyak orang di dalam sebuah peron , peron yang di isi oleh orang tua , anak – anak bahkan keluarga besar mereka .

sebentar lagi jam 11 pagi kereta sudah muncul banyak anak yang sedang masuk untuk memilih sebuah kompartemen sedang sebagian lain nya masih ada yang ingin melepas rindu dengan orang tua dan kerabatnya karna mereka akan tidak bertemu di waktu yang cukup panjang .

mereka adalah para penyihir yang tinggal di inggris lebih memilih sebuah sekolah penyihir ternama Hogwarts karna menurut mereka sekolah tersebut memang begitu berkualitas bagus .

2 buah keluarga kecil sedang berpelukan ternyata itu adalah keluarga potter dan keluarga ron weasley (aku takkan sebut itu keluarga weasley karna kini kan keluarga weasley yang kecil sudah bercabang – cabang )

rose weasley memeluk ibunya lalu melepaskan nya "apa ia belum datang ?" tanya rose kepada ibunya , ibunya menggeleng sedih padahal tadi niatnya akan menjemput seseorang tapi di urungkan nya karna saat di telfon seseorang tersebut cukup bersemangat untuk pergi sendiri ke peron 9 ¾ para penyihir menyebutnya seperti itu memang benar itu nama peron tersebut ,

seorang gadis memakai sebuah sweater berwarna biru dengan tergesa – gesa mendorong troli miliknya ia langsung dapat menemukan orang yang ia cari "mum " panggilnya kepada seseorang wanita berambut sama sepetinya coklat "hay sayang " ucap hermione granger sambil memeluk gadis tersebut ,

gadis yang tengah di peluk oleh hermione adalah Ariana melepaskan pelukan nya dari sang ibu angkat yang sudah berbaik hati menganggapnya anak juga tiba – tiba pundak nya di tepuk oleh seseorang seseorang cowok berambut hitam dengan mata hijau cerah emerland lebih tepatnya , tidak ia bukan harry potter lebih tepat nya ia adalah albus potter anak kedua keluarga potter

"hay , senang nya kau jadi ketua murid ya ?" tebak Al , muka ariana bersemu merah "ah itu , begitulah " ucap ariana kini sedang tak dapat berkata – kata rose kemudian bergabung

"selamat aku baru kau menjadi ketua murid lagipula kini aku yang menjadi prefek gryffindor " ucap rose , ariana tersenyum bangga sambil menepuk kepala rose "aku bangga padamu rose dan al dimana ..."ucapan ariana terhenti melihat james sirius potter berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju dirinya sambil menyeringai

"hay nona tampak nya tahun ini pun kita harus kembali berbagi asrama lagi ?" tanya james lalu bersiul sekali , ariana membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"apa kau , jangan – jangan al " panggil ariana dengan nada menuduh "maaf aku belum memberitahumu , yap benar james menjadi ketua murid laki – lakinya " ucap al "padahal aku berharap bukan kau orang nya james " ucap ariana , sedang james hanya berkacah saja .

Mereka segera memasuki kompartemen ariana mendapat kompartemen bersama rose , al , scorpius dan mary

"jadi siapa prefek slytherin ?" tanya ariana mengarah kepada albus dan scorpius , scorpius mengangguk singkat membuat muka rose sedikit memerah

tiba – tiba seseorang membuka pintu kompartemen dengan sedikit kasar

"hay semua , lihat aku membawa butterbear dan beberapa makanan , kalian semua harus makan " ucap james sambil menyodorkan berbagai camilan yang ada ariana mendengus tatapan nya mengarah kepada pemandangan yang berada di sebelah kanan nya

"hey ariana kau tak mau apa memang kau sudah kenyang ?" tanya james , ariana mengangguk singkat james duduk di sebelah ariana

"kau ada pikiran berbagi saja dengan ku " ucap james dengan pd nya

"entahlah aku hanya sedikit merasa bahwa akan ada rintangan di tahun terakhir kita " ucap ariana , james mengangguk membenarkan nya tiba – tiba saat james sedang sibuk berkoar mengenai quidditch bersama scorpius dan al tiba – tiba 'PLUK' bahu kanan nya sedikit terasa berat benar saja ariana tertidur dengan menyadarkan kepalanya ke bahu kekar milik james

"jika kau bergeser james , tubuhmu takkan utuh lagi " ancam mary di sertai anggukan kasar dari rose

"tenang saja aku takkan bergeser " ucap james pelan , di mata james ada sedikit rasa dingin di sana bercampur rasa sayang kepada nya , perlahan hogwarts exprest berhenti semuanya sedang bersiap james membisikan sesuatu kepada ariana

"hey nona sudah sampai ayo " ucap james sambil membantu ariana untuk mengambil tas kecil miliknya

"apakah kita tertinggal ?" tanya ariana heran melihat di desa hogsmeade semuanya sudah tidak ada

"ayo " ucap james sambil mengambil tangan ariana dan berjalan bergandengan sampai mereka berdua menaiki kereta therstal tersebut .

james dan ariana duduk di meja gryffindor yang sudah hampir penuh di sana ia bertemu dengan richard wood

"hay wood " sapa ariana

"hay juga , kau ketua murid ?" tanya richard

"seperti yang kau lihat , oh ya kau jadi kapten quidditch kan ?" tanya ariana , richard mengangguk

"senang nya kau pasti bisa lebih hebat dari james jika soal quidditch " ucap ariana senang

"aku juga senang jika kau berbicara seperti itu "ucap richard sambil menepuk kepala ariana

"berhati – hatilah dengan james siapa tau kalian berdua nanti jatuh cinta " ucap richard

"kau ini jangan memunculkan yang tidak – tidak deh" ucap ariana dengan sebal

"maaf , maaf tapi senang saja melihatmu ceria " ucap richard , ariana tersenyum bahagia bahwa masih ada yang perduli kepadanya .

**Makasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini dan tolong kasih saran ^_^  
**

**LovelyMina  
**


End file.
